1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of capturing an image of an object by an image capturing device, the image is captured by receiving light reflected at the object by the image capturing device. However, in the case where the image capturing device receives the light specularly reflected at the object or the light reflected at any matter other than the object, there are cases where the image capturing device cannot capture the object properly. Therefore, among the image capturing devices in related arts, some image capturing devices are configured to prevent any light other than the light to properly capture the object from being received by covering a periphery of a light receiving lens at the image capturing device with a lens hood (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-42902). Further, alight shielding member such as the lens hood to cover the periphery of the light receiving lens tends to be large-sized, and therefore, portability of the light shielding member may be deteriorated even in a case where the image capturing device is handheld size. Therefore, the lens hood recited in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-42902 is foldable in order to secure portability as well.
Here, in the case of capturing an image of a medium for the purpose of reading an image by capturing an image printed on a paper medium or the like also, the image of the medium or the like is read by reflecting light emitted from a surrounding area of the medium to the medium at the medium and receiving the light by the image capturing device. In the case of thus reading the image by capturing the image of the medium, there may be a case where high image quality is demanded. But, in the case of capturing the image of the medium by the ambient light, quality of a read image may be varied by a light amount, a color of light, a light direction, etc. of ambient light. Therefore, it is quite difficult to read the image, securing portability of an entire apparatus including a light shielding member in order to read the image while ensuring the image quality.